Insanity
by fanfanficfreak
Summary: A goddess of madness and insanity. Loki does something he should have never done. Loki X Reader


_Pity_.

That's what you had for this man.

Loki.

The Goddess of insanity, felt pity on the mischievous god. She knew information, no one may know. She would indulge, in this knowledge, to know that she can make people insane, not knowing it.

She was stalking Loki. Loki was special to her though. He was a Frost Giant, but he didn't know that. She knew him, but he didn't know her.

She was a very old Goddess, but with such a youthful body. She started to follow him, ever since she heard that the Allfather had another a son. After obtaining this information, she knew that he wasn't a son of his, but the Jotun king. She would smirk or give a smug look whenever she thought about it.

Loki of an appearance of a ten-year old, walked outside in the forest. It was very calm and peaceful, he liked moments like these, but it kinda off. It didn't seem right. Firstly, he had thought about certain things...becoming the king.

His father said, either him or his brother will be crown king, but it just seemed, he favored Thor more. He sat on the grass, touching each blade, the sharpness of it soothed him. It felt smooth and fragile.

Loki bolted up, he grew frighten. Someone was with him, he was not alone.

"Don't fret, my little Loki!"She emphasized on his name.

"W-Who are you?"He started to turn around, only to see something pass.

"Somebody like you..." She then stopped moving, and came face-to-face, with Loki.

"Hello"She tilted her head. She gave him a smiled, that showed of her fangs. She had red, sinister eyes, sharp teeth. She had spiky (h/c)hair locks. She was also very pale. Loki examined her, not really scared anymore despite her appearance.

"Why are you here?" He asked curiously, he tried to stay brave.

"I just wanted to see you...before...it happens..."She muttered the last part. He could barely hear it.

"Why me? And not my brother?'" He sneered at you.

"A little sadness in him...but not interesting...as you...and seeing what I can do..." She sat with her legs crossed, only not touching the ground, merely floating.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"He was growing annoyed with this thing.

Loki was the type to become social, or be nice to someone he just met. Not now though, his patience can only last so long. This person, got closer to him, only an inch away from his face. Her features, the details became more visible. She kept grinning, her sharp fangs still there, while her eyes...

A man always loves to stare deep into a woman's eye. It was usual to do so, especially in stories. But her...She was different. Her eyes were like red swirls never-ending, and always alive...as if it feasted on something common.

Loki, knew, he knew not to trust her no matter what she did or said. She feasted on something evil. Loki realized she was gone.

"Until we meet again...my Prince Loki~"It was a small letter in cursive writing, with a heart after 'Loki'

Loki started to walk back, to the kingdom, never, ever to return again.

It was many years later, Loki was older. He had the same crystal, clear memory. Often times, he shook it off thinking it was some silly imagination. Though other...it was a nightmare.

Thor had been sent to the place of Midguard, because of his selfishness and ignorance. Loki knew Thor probably would still get throne. This made him so angry and annoyed, he did not pay attention, to where he was going. He ended up somewhere he never ever wanted to be.

"Haha!Back again?I was hoping you would have come back sooner." She appeared out of the shadows.

"Before we continue this conversation. What is your name?"He looked at her, more knowing what to do now than before.

"My name?Loki wants to know my name?It's (Name)...Though I don't like it that much..."She smirked.

Loki looked at her,"You're a goddess..."

She nodded."So someone does their research..."She grinned, her same sharp fangs in the same place.

"Of insanity and madness...you feasted on me..."He glared at her.

"Isn't it great? For years, you were scared at me. For years you didn't know who I was. You are still the little frost-giant, who is scared of a goddess you didn't know."

He froze. "Frost-giant?..."He muttered.

She smirked."Look at you now!Don't even know your trueself!God of lies!"She started laughing.

"For someone who is the God Of Lies, they surely can't tell if his father loves him or not!"

Loki was growing angry and annoyed, he started shooting spells at her, until she had been knocked down...

She fell down, hitting her head on a rock. She changed.

Loki walked up to her. She was on the floor her was spread out and had such an innocent face on. She had glowing (h/c) hair, . She was wearing a long white dress. She didn't have any sharp teeth, or that sharp spiky hair. Loki can even see her eyes. She was beautiful.

"What the...?"She bolted up.

"Loki...You idiot!"She threw a rock at his face.

"What was that for?!"He yelled.

"What did you do?!"She twirled around.

"Nothing...but you look better now..."He smirked.

" No I don't!I look hideous!...this is only the second time someone seen me like this..."She muttered.

"Why do you think so?Any Asguardian Male, would think you are gorgeous."He came closer to her.

(Name) started to cough, and fell down. "I hate you so much!"

"What is happening?Are you ill?" He came closer to her, holding her.

Her eyes only half open, almost ready to be closed and sleep. Some blood came out, as she coughed. "I'm feeding off my own insanity...thanks to you.."

* * *

I dont own you or Loki. I do own this fanfic though.


End file.
